


30 Drabbles in 30 Days

by Aijoinu (1CarinoInu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1CarinoInu/pseuds/Aijoinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From @drawthatshitt's post on Tumblr of 30 Days Challenge, OTP Version, I decided to do a little exercise in writing some short moments using my favorite couple.</p><p>On Indefinite Hiatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1:  A Selfie Together

Sakura had to laugh.  She'd never been one to follow the fads, wear the latest designer clothes, use the latest slang.  Heck, the starving med student didn't even own a touch-screen phone; instead, she still held onto her tried and true friend the Razr flip phone.  It was pink, like her hair, and had been a reliable resource for a few years.  Besides, someone said 'if it ain't broke, don't fix it' and since she was broke, she couldn't afford to buy a new fangled phone with all those bells and whistles that she'd never miss anyway.

So it was surprising that her equally behind-the-times boyfriend, Kakashi, pulled out a sparkling new Android phone, snuggled up to her on the old worn couch while holding up said phone to take a selfie with her.


	2. Day 2:  Sharing a Milkshake

It was rare for Sakura to indulge in anything that didn't relate to school, books or keeping a roof over her head and the bare minimum of nourishment on the table.  Though she had a significant allowance for room and board, it was still barely enough to get by until the next check came in from her scholarship fund.

However, Sakura had found a nearby drugstore that still had an old-fashioned soda fountain where she could indulge once a month and have a real soda fountain-style milkshake, as long as she pinched her pennies.  It was something she looked forward to because not only was it her reward for a job well done, but it gave her the opportunity to share something with Kakashi.  She had dubbed it "Milkshake Day."

Her boyfriend was also a student, though judging by the whiteness of his hair and dowdy attire, many mistook him for a Professor, especially since he tended to wear a scarf over the lower half of his face more often than not giving off the appearance of being older than he was.  Paired with the awful tweed blazer with the leather patches on the elbows he wore, it was no wonder most of the female populace steered clear, much to Sakura's inner delight.

Kakashi, beneath all of that ugly fabric, was an absolute looker. 

Milkshake Day was a twofold treat for Sakura not only for the sweet beverage she got to drink but because it was the day that she got to see those dimples and beauty mark Kakashi tried so hard to hide behind the scarf.  But only if they sat in the absolute remotest spot in the corner of the store where no one could see would Kakashi bare his face.

As Sakura sat in the far corner with her beau of a few months and slowly sucked frozen chocolatey goodness through a straw while Kakashi did the same across from her, she found happiness in the simple pleasure of sharing her favorite drink and eyeing the imperfections that made him unique.

Sakura was all right with the fact he rarely bared his face.  Besides, in all honesty, she wasn't ready to share him with the world quite yet.


	3. Day 3:  Grumpy morning heads

Sakura greeted Kakashi at the front door barely awake and in no shape to see or be seen.  Dressed in an over-sized red sweater adorned with kittens in mittens (he cringed at the lack of canines), black sweatpants and wool socks, all she was missing was a hat, and she could almost pass as the jolly man that brought children toys every December.

Sakura let him in without a word and dragged her feet along the floor until she found her spot back on the small loveseat, plopped down with her legs up and pulled her even uglier patchwork, knit blanket over her to ward off from the cold of her little studio.

It was a testament to her fatigue that she didn't even notice that Kakashi walked in, closing the door behind him and the fact that he carried something in his hand that would make her morning - a cup of life-giving coffee.  However, he took pity on his apparently NOT morning person of a girlfriend and presented his offering of caffeine-filled goodness.

Emerald eyes peered out from her cave of blankets, her nose sniffing in the direction of the gift before squealing in joy and grabbing it from Kakashi’s hands and inhaling the scent of the coffee, slowly sipping the contents from its slotted opening.

“Mmmm,” Sakura moaned in delight, a bright smile lighting her features.

Kakashi returned that smile muted by the ever-present scarf.  He had done his good deed for the day and humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is late, this evening. Helping my hubby migrate files on his phone from one SD card to another took up waaaay too much time, which translated into this slightly meh chapter. 
> 
> Just a note. Some of these pieces will relate while others may not, due to the prompts.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Day 4:  Picknicking

Spring had finally come and with it, the melting of snow that seemed to never want to leave.  The sun appeared to work a little harder one morning bringing a little warmer weather than normal and Sakura wanted to celebrate the break in the cold by having a picnic at the nearby park.

After a quick call to Kakashi, who asked if he could bring his dogs, the couple hung up with the agreement to meet in an hour.

Now, Sakura had met Kakashi's dogs and knew that it wasn't one or two or even three dogs but eight that she had to attend, so she needed to psych herself into being surrounded by them all.  Don't get her wrong, Sakura loved his dogs.  It was the sheer quantity that was daunting and the woman had learned early on in their relationship that advanced preparation was a must before submitting herself for their inspection.  

The one thing that amazed her was that they were the most well-behaved animals she had ever had the pleasure of knowing and it was almost like they could communicate with Kakashi on some other level.  He was definitely the alpha of that pack and there were times where she almost felt like an outsider.  Almost.

Basket packed with foodstuffs and some sodas and water and blanket secured on the top of the basket, Sakura then grabbed her emergency dog kit that she had put together for these types of occasions.  It held all sorts of squeaky and chew toys and snacks that any canine would love.  When she first showed it to Kakashi, he told her that she was spoiling them.

Sakura just liked to call it insurance for an incident-free afternoon with her favorite man and his fur children. 


	5. Day 5:  Baking together

The winter holidays always made Sakura want to bake something, especially since  school was out and she discovered a lot of extra time on her hands.  Unfortunately, her kitchenette didn't have much of an oven, much less a stove.  There wasn't much you could do with a  sink, a hot plate, and a microwave, but for a single person, it was all she needed.

Kakashi noted his girlfriend's sadness one afternoon, and once he got her to tell him  what was wrong, he chuckled good-naturedly.

"I have an oven.  Why don't you  come over to my house and you can bake to your heart's content."   _ Especially if you share what you cook with me _ went unsaid.

Apparently, it was the right thing to say as  the pink-haired female surrounded him in a vanilla-scented hug.  He was in  a daze as Sakura thanked him with her gentle squeeze and it was hard for him not  to hug her back.

However, what Kakashi hadn't told her (since this was the first time in the three months they started dating that she'd been to his apartment) that his kitchen was stocked with appliances that would make Wolfgang Puck jealous.

Kakashi observed as his girlfriend ooh'd, and ahh'd over his stove and detached dual ovens and then made grumbling noises at an empty sub-zero refrigerator.  "How can you not have this thing full of food, especially when you have the means to make some amazing dishes?"

The white-haired male shrugged.  "I don't know how to cook?"

Sakura gave him a look that communicated "I don't believe you" and he told her that he honestly hadn't needed to know how.

Sakura let it alone for the moment, not wanting to rock the boat when she was so close to utilizing those appliances.  However, the pink-haired med student took this opportunity to teach her cooking-challenged male the basics while she had a chance.

By the end of the day, Sakura and Kakashi had baked four dozen chocolate chip cookies, eight mini-loaves of banana bread and a couple dozen holiday-shaped sugar cookies that they still needed to decorate.  On the other hand, there was the trash full with failed attempts.

Nibbling on some of the chocolate chip cookies that they had made, Kakashi sat back on the couch, his girlfriend next to him with her head on his shoulder.  "That was fun," he told her as he continued to munch on his treat.

Sakura snorted at first.  Even though Kakashi had done his best to follow directions, the man that was labeled a genius of his generation just couldn't get the knack of baking. 

Little did she know that he had done it on purpose.  Kakashi was a bit of a loner, but he liked having her in his home, his kitchen and cooking for him.  Maybe he could convince her to come back from time to time and put those appliances to use?  As a single male, he'd ordered and eaten more take out than was probably healthy, so a home cooked meal was appealing even if he told a little white lie about his culinary expertise.

Of course, there were the dogs to consider.  Kakashi had left his pack at his friend, Yamato's house for the day.  Kakashi didn't think that Sakura would want to deal with eight animals all under foot as she tried to bake.  Not when he was doing a good job of sabotaging her efforts to teach him how to cook.

Now, how was he going to introduce Sakura to his dogs?


	6. Day 6:  Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the occasional passive voice moments. There are times I'm just too lazy to fix them.

After spending a full day of baking, followed by a day of decorating the sugar cookies and boxing them up as presents, Kakashi felt that he and Sakura needed a day out of the house.  Or in Sakura's case, her postage stamp-sized 'apartment.'

Kakashi was no snob.  He'd been brought up with the best and never wanted for anything, but he knew the difference between people raised with money and those with less and the male had discovered that those within his family's social circles were less than impressive individuals.

He swore up and down he would not become like those people.

Kakashi could have gone to an Ivy League college, but instead chose to attend a decent State College instead.  There was nothing wrong with the college he and Sakura went to as it boasted one of the better Medical programs than some of the best schools around, hence the reason Sakura attended.

Yes, Kakashi had a house to live in instead of living on campus in a dorm and no, he didn't have to work while juggling his studies and school life.  But with the loss of his parents at an early age and being raised by well-grounded people, Kakashi learned that hard work was more fulfilling than just living off of his trust fund.

And it made him appreciate Sakura Haruno all the more.  He admired the petite female that had to live off of her full scholarship and managed to scrimp and save.  No, she didn't work a side job on the side, but neither did she have the time with the sheer amount of classes and labs she took and the  _ homework! _  It made his course load for Engineering look easy in comparison.

Sakura didn't own a car but instead rode a bike on the days she could or resorted to using public transportation on days that the weather was questionable, or she was going to be on campus after the sun set.  She refused his offers to drive out of his way to pick her up on days that they were on campus at the same time, stating that he should save his money for other things.  He would do anything for her to keep her safe.

So when Sakura took what little extra cash she saved to make home-baked goodies for he and their friends, Kakashi knew he needed - no, wanted - to do something for her.

He decided on ice skating, something he wasn't great at and with the cold, it allowed a certain amount of potential for cuddling.

How wrong he was. 

"Let's not do this again, Kakashi," Sakura suggested as they sat in the Urgent Care, her throbbing, swollen ankle elevated on the table as they waited for the attending doctor.

It went without saying that ice skating was removed from their list of things to do as a couple for now and forever.  Ironically, there was a lot of cuddling and holding since Kakashi had to carry his damaged girlfriend from the rink to the car and from the car to the Urgent Care.  It would also give him a reason to attempt to try and convince her to stay maybe at his apartment - with him on the couch, of course - at least for a few days while she recovered.

He felt it was the least he could do.


	7. Day 7: Wedding Day

Sakura was nervous as all get out.  How did you ask your newly minted boyfriend to attend a wedding with you in the spring, which was still five months away?

Maybe she shouldn't ask him yet.  After all, they'd only been dating a few months thus far, and she felt that it was still too early in their relationship to ask him to go to such a function.  Would he read into it?  That she wanted more from him?  Or would he see it just as it was - a date to what happened to be her best friend's wedding?  Of which she was Maid of Honor.  And he'd have to sit by himself during the wedding.  And the reception.

Ah hell, why would she do that to him?  He didn't know any of her friends, yet and she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable sitting with a bunch of strangers while Sakura mingled with everyone at the head table.  Sure, once the main event was over, toasts made and the dancing started, Sakura could spend time with him.  But was that fair to him?

Kakashi watched his girl as she seemed to be struggling with something and it worried him.  She'd brighten one minute only to frown the next.  It went on for a full half an hour by the time he got frustrated and asked her what the matter was.

"I'm trying to figure out whether or not I should ask you to go to a wedding with me in early April," she replied after much coercion.  "I know we've been dating for a relatively short period, and I don't want you to think that me inviting you is more than it is, but I know that I would genuinely enjoy having your company."

Kakashi sat back on Sakura's threadbare loveseat, though ugly as hell, it was functional and comfortable.  It was also the only seat that she had in her little apartment, and it made them have to sit close to one another.  Such a chore.  Not.

"So what's the real issue?"

Sakura sighed heavily before explaining her concerns about being Ino's Maid of Honor, her responsibilities to the Bride before and during the main event and how she didn't want just to leave him behind for the majority of the night with a bunch of strangers.

"Then introduce me to your friends," he offered easily enough.  "I don't bite, and I'm sure if they're anything like you, I'll like them just as well."

Sakura thought about it, and he was right about that. 

"The other thing is while I will say I will go with you, if things don't work out with us, I won't make you take me, alright?"

Sakura thought about it a moment.  "I think I can agree to that." 

Then Kakashi dropped the figurative other shoe.  "So, when do I get to meet these friends of yours?"

The med student took a moment to consider her friends a moment.  Ino Yamanaka, the bride-to-be, was from an old Konoha family.  Loud, obnoxious and before she met Sai, she was a total female playboy (Sakura refused to call her a slut because Ino was still choosy about who she slept with).  Ino was opinionated as well, sometimes overbearing, but she was dependable and defended her friends like a lioness with her cubs.

Naruto Uzumaki was the male equivalent of Ino.  Tall, blond and blue-eyed, just like Ino, Naruto was charmingly obnoxious.  He wasn't the sharpest needle in the sewing box, but there were times that he was strangely wise.  On the other side of the coin, he could say things that made you worry about his future.  However, his girlfriend Hinata was the perfect foil to her loud boyfriend.  Her gentle, intelligent nature seemed to calm her manic male when it seemed he was about to explode with energy.  The woman had the patience of a saint when it came to Naruto.

Shikamaru Nara was the laziest of the group but also the smartest and was also from one of the originating families of Konoha.  The guy had been accepted to MIT his second year of high school but declined to go saying it was "troublesome" for him to leave home when there was a perfectly good college nearby.  Everyone thought he was nuts, but that was just him, and they accepted him.

Sasuke Uchiha was a wild card in Sakura's book.  Though he and Sakura had dated for a little while at the beginning of college, the pair split citing differences of opinion.  Sakura knew it was because his family didn't think she was Uchiha material.  They did like her, but her strong personality and career goals did not fit into the mold that they held for females that would marry into their family.  Namely, she wasn't already a Uchiha by distant blood.  They were from the old school of inbreeding to keep the bloodline pure.  Even in this day and age, the Uchiha still held firm to their beliefs, though they did try to maintain the inter-marriage to distant family instead of first or second cousins.

Honestly, Sakura thought even that was questionable.  Sasuke had once let it slip that he had an uncle, Madara, who was in a mental institution.

"Yeah, I'll have to get back to you on that," Sakura replied.


	8. Day 8:  Building an Ikea cabinet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I will base my pieces loosely on the provided prompt.

"Kakashi, read the directions."

The sound of grunting and shuffling was heard before a muffled, "I got this," came out from the next room.

Sakura refused to watch her boyfriend mangle the computer desk he bought her from Ikea just because he thought since he was going to school to become an Engineer make him an expert on building things.

"Engineers still need to read the directions, you know," Sakura offered before leaving him to his labors.

* * *

An hour later, Kakashi called out from the other room.  "It's done."

Sakura followed his voice into her bedroom and there stood the small rolling desk, her laptop perched atop its Formica top just where it belonged.

Turning to her boyfriend she kissed him gently on the cheek with a murmured 'thank you,' mixed in.  However, she did notice that the instructions had moved from her bedside table, where she had left them, to under the bed near the exact spot he was putting the contraption together.

The pink-haired woman smiled to herself.  She wouldn't burst his bubble.  She'd let him be the hero.


	9. Day 9:  Under an umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm sorry for the delay, but a horrible head cold has prevented me from being creative or to even want to look at my laptop. However, I do have one for you. Please enjoy.

If Sakura weren't concerned that she'd hurt something she would have hit her head against the closest brick wall.  How could she not see what everyone else apparently did and came prepared, unlike herself?

There was no use crying over spilled milk, or in this case, falling rain.  Sakura was going to get wet and standing beneath the shade of the Science Building  _ hoping _ that the precipitation would lighten, or heaven forbid stop, was not going to get her home any time soon.

Okay, she could call Kakashi and ask for a ride home.  He had explicitly told her that if for any reason that she needed a ride to give him a call on his cell, and he would get her - provided he was able to.  Sakura understood that, but she was independent and bullheaded and refused to call her boyfriend out on a rainy night light tonight.

Sakura stood beneath the patio cover arguing with herself and was so distracted that she didn't notice the distinctive black sports car that parked in the nearby lot, nor did she see the white-haired male who exited that same car wearing a black, wool trench coat against the elements.  She was so preoccupied that Sakura missed the same male walk in her direction, a sleek umbrella hovering above him to keep the rain from drenching him.

His voice woke Sakura from her internal debate about how to get home.  "Need a lift little lady?"

Green eyes widened from being startled but then softened when she recognized the culprit.

"Kakashi!" she exhaled, a grin splitting her face.  Oh yes, she was very happy to see him at that moment.

"I take that as a yes?" he responded, though rhetorically.  He knew his timing was impeccable and just had a feeling his focused girlfriend had neglected to note the changes in the weather and probably left her home unprepared.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Come on," he gestured to her.  "Let's get you home."

Sakura beamed at him once again making Kakashi's insides flutter with warmth and other things he'd never felt before. When she stood next to him beneath the umbrella, Kakashi wrapped an arm around the petite female and stared down at her, marveling at just how perfectly she fit next to him.

Shaking off the newfound feelings, Kakashi cleared his throat and murmured, "Ready?"

Sakura nodded her assent and responded with a slight blush on her cheeks.  "Yes, I am."


	10. Day 10:  1950’s version of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crud continues to plague me. I hate being sick.

"You want to _what?_ " Kakashi asked with a tone of incredulousness.  He had to have heard Sakura mistakenly.

Petite yet deceptively strong hands planted on her hips.  Kakashi almost stepped back when he saw that stance.  That position meant she was perturbed.  When Sakura was perturbed, nothing good would come out of the situation.  He needed to tread cautiously.

"My godmother is holding a 50's-themed costume party for Halloween this year, and I want you to go with me to get fitted for appropriate clothing."  Her eyes sparked with emerald fire in the dimness of Kakashi's living room, another sign that he'd better choose his words carefully.  "Besides, Tsunade is inviting a lot of people that are important in the medical field and could help me when I do my residency next year," she explained.  Then Sakura kneeled before her seated boyfriend, leaned between his legs with her hands on either side of his hips before laying her head on his shoulder, her eyes looking at him imploringly.

Sakura was adorable at that moment, and she knew it.  Kakashi sighed but knew how much this party meant to her and her career.  "All right," he caved, for which he received a squeal and a kiss on the cheek for his efforts.

Kakashi followed up with, "But I get to dress how I want and not like everyone else is supposed to."  

Sakura agreed even though she wasn't sure what that might mean in the end.

* * *

When Tsunade opened the door to her goddaughter and the man that Sakura introduced as Kakashi, she had not been prepared for what greeted her at the front door.

Sakura was cutely dressed as a bobbysoxer, her bubblegum pink poodle skirt, and white cashmere sweater paired with black and white saddle shoes.  However, her boyfriend was another story.  Instead of dressing like most of the men at the themed party with trousers, topsiders, button downs and letterman’s sweaters, the pale-haired male wore blue jeans and a leather jacket.  Tsunade would place bets that beneath that jacket was a black t-shirt with the sleeves cut off.  His hair, however, he usually wore it, had to be long.  Not too many men had the right length to artlessly form their locks into a pomp.  

However, it was the black mask that covered the lower half of his face and neck, down under his t-shirt that gave him a look of not only edginess but mystery.  
  
Tsunade had to give it to the guy to give a lasting first impression.  Instead of being like the rest of the sheep, he decided to be the only greaser in the whole party.  He was alright in her book.


	11. KakaSaku Week 2016 - Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? What is this? Am I writing? Yes, yes I am. Here is an offering for KakaSaku Week Prompt: Under the weather.

Kakashi Hatake could tell that his ex-student was under the weather. The unmistakable signs were there: flushed cheeks, breathlessness, and glassy green eyes. He'd bet if she stood up that she'd be dizzy as well. What else could be wrong with the 20-year old pink-haired female?

And was her nose bleeding?

They'd barely begun to spar that hot afternoon; Kakashi had foregone a shirt for the first time in ages not wanting to get heatstroke from the extreme temperature. He'd still kept his mask but was seriously rethinking his decision to keep it on.

Sakura had looked normal when she had first arrived at the training grounds, but seeing the glazed look in her eyes, he began to wonder if she was the one that needed to dress down a little.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Completely oblivious to the source of his former teammate's distress, her reaction was starting to worry him.

Her eyes cleared with a physical jolt as she looked at him and her face reddened even more. Kakashi was even more concerned now.

"U-uh, yeah." Sakura turned away from her ex-sensei's penetrating gaze and began to dig in her bag for a bottle of water. She wiped under her nose to find that it was bleeding slightly.

_'Oh god no.'_

"Are you sure? You don't look so good," he said with blatant honesty. "Maybe you should skip training today and go home."

Sakura continued to act as if she was having difficulty searching for that elusive bottle of water. Or a tissue. Or something else. Anything to distract the fact that she was ogling Kakashi and making an absolute idiot of herself. However, it was his shirtless form that was causing her distress.

Finding the elusive bottle of water (it was exactly where she had put it in her bag earlier that morning), Sakura twisted the cap with a little more force than was needed. She ended up tearing the flimsy bottle apart with her chakra strength and dumping the water all down the front of her shirt and shorts.

_'I just can't catch a break.'_

Kakashi, feeling a little sorry for her, crouched next to the struggling and obviously distressed Sakura, offered the shirt off of his back. "Here. Put this on and go home before you hurt yourself."

Having a half-naked Kakashi kneeling so close by was doing nothing to help her mental situation, so she took the offered shirt with a quiet 'thanks,' and put it on over her wet clothing.

Kakashi stood with ninja grace and offered his hand to Sakura to help her up, which she took with a silent nod. Grabbing her bag, the kunoichi beat a quick escape before she did something else to make Kakashi wonder if she'd lost her mind.

Meanwhile, the silver-haired male wasn't wondering if the woman that just made a hasty retreat had lost her mind nor was he wondering if she was sick.

No, Kakashi was admiring just how good Sakura looked in his clothing.

 


End file.
